(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tandem LED device with voltage limited and reverse polarity composed of zener diodes and LEDs, and through a selection of connecting pins, are usable on direct current power or alternating current power as its characteristics.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Currently LEDs are divided into direct current electric energy drive and alternating current LED which is driven by alternating current through reverse polarity parallel connection of LEDs. Their usages are relatively inflexible. Moreover, when the alternating current drives the alternating current LED, the working time of the individual reverse-poled parallel-connected LED are reduced to half which accounts for its shortcoming.